


Happy reunions

by Erateros



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Breeding, Cock Warming, College Student Stiles, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Consensual Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Returning Home, stilinskicest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erateros/pseuds/Erateros
Summary: “I’m gonna fill you up, kiddo,” he promises, fucking in harder like he’s branding Stiles with his cock. “Gonna give you my come and plug you up for a while and then fill you again.”“Yes,” he begs, trying to offer his ass up, wanting his father to take it, to take everything.





	Happy reunions

**Author's Note:**

> Just shameless daddy kink smut

  
  


Stiles’ eyes flutter open just as there’s a heavy weight pinning his head to the pillow and a thick cock starting to work its way into his ass.

He shudders in surprise at the heat of his cock, how his hole takes it gratefully before there’s a familiar puff of warm breath at his ear and a voice saying, “daddy’s home.”

Stiles snorts with a breathless sound and groans when more of him slides in further. But they both know he can take it. When he hits the spot that Stiles craves, he pants and spreads his legs wider, giving his father more room to work with. 

He hardly lifts his ass up before his father pushes in deep, skin sealed to skin and Stiles can barely breathe around the thickness of it.

“You did so well,” John says. “Pushed back for my fingers so sweetly I was sure you’d wake up like the last few times.”

“Yes, yes,” he sighs, shivering at the words. Stiles normally wakes up too soon, no matter how badly he wants to slowly come into awareness feeling his father's cock in his ass. The flight home must have really tired him out. “So good, fuck me- c’mon.”

“Did you like waking up to my cock inside you?” John wonders innocently, smoothing his broad hand along Stiles’ spine, the other keeping his head wonderfully pinned to the pillow as he rocks slowly in and out. “Like me already claiming your hole?”

Stiles cries out like he’s hurt, but it’s only cause he’s struggling to work back on his father’s cock which is filling him up so good. 

“Yes,” he gasps. “It’s just what I wanted. Want you to take without having to ask. Want you to just unzip your pants whenever you want and push in, your leftover come still inside me, slicking the way. Wanna keep waking up on your cock. Have you breed me all the time.”

John grunts, steadying himself with a powerful thrust. “You know we can do all of that, baby. I look after what’s mine.”

“It’s yours,” Stiles whines, desperately trying to move back against him now, even with his father’s sure hands holding him still. “All of it. Take it.”

John shudders and suddenly he’s rocking harder into Stiles’ ass, powerful and devastating. Stiles' entire body jolts under the strength of his thrusts, getting pushed steadily up the mattress from the force of his father's moving hips.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Stiles cries and he’s so close, he’s so close, anything will do. “Yes, daddy.”

“I’m gonna fill you up, kiddo,” he promises, fucking in harder like he’s branding Stiles with his cock. “Gonna give you my come and plug you up for a while and then fill you again.”

“Yes,” he begs, trying to offer his ass up, wanting his father to take it, to take everything. “Keep your come warm in me all day.”

“That’s it, baby,” John assures him. “I’m always gonna give you what you want.”

Stiles keens next when his father nudges into his prostate and keeps nudging. 

“You gonna come on this cock? The cock that made you?” he asks, smoothing his hands over Stiles’ ass, his thighs and spreading them wider still. “You gonna take more of that daddy come?”

Stiles whimpers and comes in pulses, spurting into the sheets, and clenching tight around his father’s cock, constricting it and milking him to empty his balls.

“That’s it,” his father says softly, once he starts to come, flooding Stiles’ hole with it. “So good, Stiles.”

He moans and tilts his ass up when his father slides out, slowly. Stiles goes to protest that he's not finished yet, but his father pushes back in unexpectedly like he’s not ready to leave Stiles’ warm hole yet either and he sighs and clenches down, welcoming that cock back in.

“You’re so good,” he says. “So ripe for your daddy.”

“Always,” he sighs, shuddering at the weight of his father on top of him. He’s holding his full mass back for the moment, but Stiles likes it best when he’s pinning him to the mattress, fucking in nice and slow.

His father leans down to kiss his jaw and slides out for good this time, careful not to hurt as he does it.

Stiles hums softly, fucked out and loose, toes curling happily as he slumps into the pillow. “The plug, Dad.”

His father rolls to his feet with a soft groan and disappears into the bathroom, returning a few minutes later. “So, you want me whenever today?” he checks, as he slips the plug into Stiles’ wet hole. “No asking first?”

“Yeah,” Stiles mutters, taking the plug so easy that he knows it’s riling his father up again for another round. “Want to bend over and take your cock whenever you feel like it.”

“Sure,” John agrees, smoothing Stiles’ hair off his face. “Anything you want.”

“Gotta make the most of fall break, don’t we?”

His father hesitates to leave the room then. Even though Stiles knows that his last shift starts soon. He’s taken the next two weeks off to spend with his son and if the other deputies only knew exactly what kind of time they’ll really be spending together.

Stiles has plans to be naked for at least that long.

“You don’t have to rush anything,” his father says, warmly, turning Stiles over onto his back so he’ll have to look at him. “I’m going to come and visit you on campus two months from now.”

Stiles sighs, glancing at his father’s cock and automatically licks his lips. “But my roommate will still be around. We won’t even be able to-“

“I’ll rent a hotel room,” he promises. “Then I’ll have you all to myself.”

“Get a one star then,” Stiles says. “You can’t afford to keep taking me out to these nice hotels every time you visit.”

“Stiles, I’m not gonna put you up in a one star just so I can fuck you,” he mutters, watching Stiles start to grind leisurely back on the plug in his ass. 

“Why not?” he demands, a little breathlessly, lips pink and full when he gasps.

Stiles catches his father staring because he pointedly scoots closer and opens his mouth.

“You’re gonna make me late, kid,” his father warns even as he kneels back onto the bed and pushes his cock into Stiles’ mouth for him to clean it up.

Stiles swallows him down eagerly, licking up what’s left of his come and savouring the rest of it. His father’s getting old, but Stiles never fails to get him going again with his mouth and that proves true a few minutes later when his lips stretch wide and he struggles to take more of his erection in.

“God, I love you,” his father says, pushing his cock into the back of Stiles’ throat, watching him breathe through his nose and close his eyes in bliss.

He could hang off his father's cock all day. No matter if it was in his mouth or his ass. Stiles didn't know how good it could really be until his father slid into him for the first time. 

But for now he gets to work, savouring the feel of his father’s dick in his mouth, tongue slowly working as he swallows around it. He could do this for hours, has before, after he told his father about the fantasy of warming his cock for him. They’d been pleasantly surprised by how good it turned out for the both of them. Stiles' jaw ached for two days after that.

And he came in his pants without even touching his dick. 

Stiles tries to be quick about it, because his dad has to be at work soon, and he doesn’t want to get him in any trouble. Not when he’s already getting two weeks of his father to himself. Stiles wants this break to start off on a good note.

He knows what his father likes best because after a bit of effort he comes down Stiles’ throat a second later, fucking into his open mouth. When he pulls out, his cock is spit shined and utterly clean. Even as Stiles leans in to suckle the sensitive head for a bit longer.

“Just for today,” his father promises, breaths uneven. “Then I’m all yours.”

Stiles releases him with a relaxed sigh, curling up on the bed and deliberately showing off the plug in his ass again. “You’d better be,” he mutters. “Been dreaming about your cock for months. Skype just doesn’t do it justice.”

“The noises you make when you touch yourself always sound fine to me,” John replies, leaning in to kiss him. “I’ll be back later. Keep that plug in.”

“Maybe I’ll visit the precinct for lunch,” Stiles suggests innocently. “Come in plugged up with your come in my ass.”

His father curses, and his cock twitches again. “You do that and you’ll end up sitting on my cock right then and there and then we’ll be in real trouble.”

Stiles stretches out with a disappointed little sigh. “Fine. Then I guess I’ll wait. The flight tired me out anyway.”

“Rest,” John says. “I’ll be back.”

He kisses Stiles hard, hand trailing down his naked body to cup his ass, moving the plug around a little. Stiles whines into his mouth, hips canting forward desperately and when his father pulls away he’s already thinking of what they’re going to do when he finally comes back again.

And he can’t wait.

 

  


Stiles watches his father get dressed into his uniform, hears him on the stairs before the door closes behind him and his car starts up a few minutes later. He gets up once the car has reversed out of the driveway and throws some sweatpants on before heading down the stairs, fetching his phone as he goes.

Since he’s got a bit of time to himself for a few hours until his father gets home and they can start enjoying each other without interruption, he decides to put on the TV and marathon some TV for a while. He lies down on his stomach, flat on the couch and lets his arm dangle over the edge as he changes the channel to something he’s interested in.

There's a Veep marathon on so Stiles decides to watch political assholes be assholes and lets his mind drift.

He isn’t exactly hungry at the moment because his body is still warm from the sex, and he’s been hard again ever since his dad let him use his mouth on him. They don’t really explore orgasm denial that often since his father isn’t great at refusing him anything, so Stiles can come as much as he wants to.

But right now he’s more interested in waiting for his father to get home. No matter how constricted his cock feels pressed against the couch cushions. There’s no rules against him touching himself, and they don’t always play around with rules anyway, but Stiles wants to savour the anticipation.

He hasn’t been home since the start of the semester and while it’s great watching his dad fist his cock over Skype while his voice encourages Stiles into a satisfying orgasm, it’s even better being here in person. Stiles can’t wait to go again. The next few hours are going to feel like forever.

He falls asleep somehow and wakes up with his sweatpants around his knees and a warm steady hand working the plug out of his ass.

“Dad?” he says sleepily, relaxed and immediately turned on. “The blinds-“

“Closed, Stiles,” he says patiently as he sets the plug down and unzips his uniform trousers. “Nobody but me is gonna see you give that ass up.”

They don’t usually have sex outside the bedroom, for fear of somebody seeing something they shouldn’t but this must be a real special occasion. He grins into the arm of the couch and pushes his ass back into his father’s capable hands. He didn’t expect him back for a few more hours at least.

Stiles moans and tries to arch his back, but his father already has a hold of his hips and is sliding his cock inside. “Gotta be quick,” he mutters, already taking Stiles’ ass for a ride. “I’m on lunch shift.”

Stiles hums out a pleased sound, humping into the couch as his father fucks in, thick cock sliding home as Stiles melts beneath him.

“I love you,” Stiles cries, loving the feel of his father’s uniform scratching up against his bare skin. 

This must really be a special occasion. His dad is usually super careful about messing up his uniform. They never fuck with it on, though Stiles has tried to persuade him on occasion.

“Always wanted to do this,” John admits. “Take you right here on the couch cause we’re too desperate to wait.”

“Yeah,” Stiles says, grinning to himself. “Go ahead do it, I’m all yours.”

“That you are,” he replies warmly, kissing the back of Stiles’ neck. “Just like I’m yours too.”

Stiles loves to hear that, especially when his father is pushing his cock in so deep, taking what belongs to him. “Gonna give me another load? Fill me up again?”

“You know I will.”

He gets rougher then, that’s when Stiles knows he’s closer to coming. He shoves his cock in hard and fast, taking Stiles exactly how he wants to be taken, savouring the moment. Stiles whines at that first pulse of come, when his father pushes another load into him.

“Yes,” he cries out, pliant and so close to an orgasm himself when his father finishes coming and starts to pull out.

He elevates Stiles’ hips and helpfully pushes come back in with his thumb when it slides out of his well used hole. Then he works the plug back in, hooking it into Stiles’ ass and locking his come in tight.

“Dad,” he groans, rolling over and trying to get near his cock.

“I’m sorry, Stiles, it won’t be much longer,” he says, pulling back. “Then you can have me whatever way you want.”

“Let me clean you up a little,” he begs. “Just a taste.”

His father pushes at his soft lips and sighs. “Be quick about it.”

Stiles swallows him down, taking all of him at once and working him like he’s dying of thirst. His father cradles his head and grunts, gently fucking his face as Stiles works his cock over furiously.

They’re both surprised when his balls seize up and he explodes in Stiles’ mouth a few minutes later. His refractory time is usually a little longer.

Stiles doesn’t lose control though, he just swallows his father’s come, drinking it down until that’s inside him as well.

“Sorry,” John says. “Wasn’t expecting-“

“I like it,” Stiles says, licking his lips. “Like being fed.”

“Jesus, Stiles,” he gasps. “I’m gonna be hard all day now, thinking of that sweet mouth.”

“Just think about when you’ll be back here and you can fill it again.” Stiles retorts, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

His father laughs and leans in to kiss him. “For now, I’ve got some other plans. Plans I think you’ll like.”

He’s being overly cryptic because he knows Stiles’ like to puzzle things out sometimes. Curious, Stiles rolls over, feeling his dad’s come move in his ass as he does so and watches his father tuck himself away, buckling up his belt and straightening his uniform.

“How do I look?” he wonders, raising an eyebrow, with a smirk that always tells Stiles he’s in for some fun.

“Like you should have fucked me in that uniform ages ago,” he says tucking his arms behind his head and grinning up at him.

“Won’t be too long,” he promises, tugging playfully on Stiles’ exposed foot. “I’ll be back to fill you up again.”

Stiles likes the sound of that.

 

  


He gets a text a few hours later. 

**I got you a present** , it says and it’s from his father. **You can open it. You don’t have to wait for me to get home**.

Stiles is about to respond and ask him what kind of present when the plug in his ass suddenly starts to vibrate. He locks up on the couch with a gasp, grinding down furiously to work the plug in deeper, trying to angle it against his prostate with a groan of satisfaction.

He wishes he could call his dad, let him hear all the noises he’s making right now. Stiles knew it was a new plug when he inserted it in his ass, but he had no idea it would be this good.

This is what he was talking about in the text. And when he said he didn’t have to wait, he was talking about Stiles coming.

And oh man is he gonna come.

Stiles works his hand into his sweatpants and grasps clumsily at his cock. It’s rapidly stiffening up in his hand and he’s already moving his hips in a lazy circle, grinding his ass onto the couch cushion. He wonders how many times he can come before his dad gets home.

It’s gonna be nice to figure it out.

 

  


“Well isn’t this a pretty picture?”

Stiles’ head snaps up and he shoots his father a soft smile, the plug still buzzing away pleasantly in his ass while he’s covered in a mess of his own come. He’s naked on the couch and there’s lines of dried semen spattered all over his chest.

He’s so relaxed he can barely lift his head up.

He came three times. At first his dad worked him over slow and steady with the remote control plug, then hard and fast and then only small pulses every few minutes until Stiles figured out how to come on that alone.

“Oh thank god- the shift is over?”

His father smiles at him and leans in to kiss him. “I’m officially on holidays for two weeks starting now.”

“Oh good, come here and fuck me then.”

“Been thinking about it all day,” his father says, already unbuckling his belt. “How tight you are. How you cling to my cock and call me pretty names. How much I’m gonna make your belly swell with my come.”

Stiles turns over and shows his father his ass, still vibrating softly with the plug inside it. “Go on then,” he sighs. “Come fill me up.” 

“Let’s go to bed,” his dad says. “Where I can spread you out properly.”

Stiles shudders at the suggestion and somehow finds the energy to climb to his feet. He staggers into his father’s arms when moving shifts the plug still vibrating in his ass into the perfect position.

“Oh gggod,” he cries, clutching at his dad’s shirt tightly since it’s the only thing keeping him upright.

“You gonna come, baby?” he wonders gently, hand sliding softly against his cheek before cupping his face,

Stiles pants heavily, cock jerking up towards his stomach involuntarily as he tries to stave off his orgasm. “Fuck ‘m so close.”

“Want me inside you when you shoot?”

Stiles nods and tries to drag his dad up to the bedroom. His father wraps his arms around Stiles’ waist and presses up against his back, letting Stiles know just how hard he is already.

They stumble up the stairs and past Stiles’ bedroom which has been practically untouched since he left for college. The sheets are going to get ruffled sooner or later because Stiles likes to fuck in his bed almost as much as his fathers.

“Can’t wait to get inside you,” his dad whispers into his ear. “Push my cock through all that warm come.”

“Yes,” Stiles cries. “Oh fuck yes. Do it, daddy.”

They don’t even make it to his dad’s room. There’s kissing and groping and a flurry of movement as Stiles gets his father’s cock out of his pants while his father removes the plug. He shoves his cock in straight away to keep the come from sliding out and Stiles whimpers, bracing himself eagerly against the wall with his forearms.

“Yes, yes,” he mutters, cursing as he widens his legs to give his dad more room.

“God, Stiles,” his father moans. “So good, kiddo. So perfect.”

He can’t respond at first. Too busy rocking his hips back for more thrusts. There’s come leaking out around his father’s cock now and Stiles knows gravity is going to empty him out before he’s ready.

“Dad,” he cries, reaching back. “Dad it’s all slipping out.”

He father leans down, wrapping his hands under Stiles’ thighs and lifting him into the air, keeping his cock sealed inside as he carries him the last few steps into the bedroom. He leaves the plug right there on the floor but Stiles could care less about that right now.

“Here,” his father says, when he finally deposits him on the bed, pushing him down on his knees so that his ass is titled up. “That better? Now you can keep it all in for me. Can’t you?”

“Yes,” he says. “Yes I can, daddy.”

“Good boy,” he whispers, and Stiles starts to come, clenching around his father’s cock and letting out a low whine of pleasure.

“That’s it,” his dad says just as he starts to come as well, filling Stiles up again like he wants. “Welcome home, son.”

  
  


  
  



End file.
